Sweet Paradise
by LovelessUchiha
Summary: Coming soon.
1. Empty Wallet

_Chapter 1 -Empty Wallet._

"Thea, my sweet Thea." Kakashi sang to himself over looking his subordinates.

"Why are you singing Kakashi no Hentai?" yelled the loud blond, Naruto.

Kakashi smiled, "Its nice to sing."

"But who's this 'Thea'?" asked the pink haired Sasuke lover, Sakura.

"Someone..." Kakashi answered.

"Tell US!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke just stared off into space not really caring about the conversation.

"Alright trainings over, I'll treat you to some-" Kakashi started saying until Naruto cut him off.

"Ramen from Ichiraku Ramen Bar!" Naruto yelled punching his fist in the air.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all sighed. Ramen was what Naruto loved eating the most.

"OLD MAN. More Ramen!" stated Naruto, asking for his 5th bowl.

"Naruto, you're eating way too much!" yelled Ritienne passing by, with 8 books in her arms.

"Eh, who are you, too tell me what to do?" yelled Naruto, but Ritienne had walked away.

Kakashi stood up and stated, "Well, that's all for today...Naruto don't you dare touch the chopsticks."

"Kuso!" stated Naruto walking away.

Kakashi paid Teuchi and sighed. He wasted all of his money on ramen. _'Naruto eats enough ramen for the entire village!'_ Kakashi thought to himself, mourning over his empty wallet.


	2. Books

_Chapter 2 -Books._

"Ritienne-chan, why are you carrying all of those books?" Thea asked watching her friend struggle with the books.

"Maria Theresa, come and help me now," Ritienne stated.

"Don't call me that, we are not in Civics class anymore," Thea stated, taking a few books off her friend's hands.

"Arigato THEA-chan, well I told you before I want to become a medic-nin," Ritienne said, putting the books down on her bed.

"Bwahahaha, you a medic-nin?" Thea laughed sitting on a chair.

"Hai, Thea-chan; unlike you I don't have an older boyfriend." Ritienne sighed.

"You suck at Heath Care and Kakashi-kun is cool." stated Thea.

"Don't talk to me, by the way I saw Kakashi near Ichiraku Ramen Bar like 30 minutes ago." Ritienne replied.

"Eh, why didn't you tell me sooner!" Thea shrieked running all over their apartment trying to get dressed, because she was wearing pyjamas.

Ritienne sweat dropped, her friend really was in love with Kakashi the pervert.

"I'll see you later Ritienne, don't burn the apartment down, Sayonara." Thea yelled running from the apartment.

Ritienne waved at her friend's back, and went to the table to read the books that she had 'borrowed' from the Hokage.


	3. Star Gazing

_Chapter 3 -Star Gazing._

Thea reached the Ramen bar but had no luck in finding Kakashi. _'Where could he be?'_ Thea thought to herself.

Thea gave up after looking almost everywhere. She sat on the grass underneath a tree staring up at the sky.

"Miss. Madriaga, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked sitting beside her.

"Kakashi, umm how was your day?" Thea asked shyly.

"It was alright, but the best part of it is right now." Kakashi stated winking.

Thea blushed and said, "I agree with you."

"That's good to hear," Kakashi paused. "Would it be alright if my subordinates Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura; meet you?"

_'Naruto and Sakura fine but Sasgay...eww,'_ Thea thought to herself.

"Sure, that's fine but can my friend come?" Thea replied.

Kakashi nodded, "Sure she can, now let me walk you home."

Thea got up and Kakashi took a hold of her hand. Jiraiya spotted them and smiled to himself. _'Kakashi you sly dog, taking the beautiful_ _ladies away from me.'_ He thought to himself.

Once Kakashi took Thea home, he smiled to himself. Thea entered her apartment she spotted her friend Ritienne and laughed. Ritienne was asleep at the table with her face in the books.

"Ritienne, get up and go to sleep on your bed." Thea whispered poking her friend.

"Shush, leave me lone," Ritienne muttered groggily.

Thea shrugged and walked out onto the balcony and watched the stars shining brightly against the night sky.

Kakashi who was on his way home was also watching the stars in the night sky.


	4. The News

_Chapter 4 -The News._

Ritienne woke up the next morning with her neck aching. She stretched her arms and noticed that Thea was sitting at the other side of the table drinking coffee trying not to laugh.

"Thea, why didn't you wake me up when you got home last night?" Ritienne stated putting the books away.

"I tried to but you said, _'shush, leave me lone.'_ " Thea answered impersonating Ritienne.

"Whatever, so how did it go with Kakashi?" Ritienne asked while pouring herself some milk.

"Fine, but he wants me to meet his team." Thea answered.

"Nani, no fair!" whined Ritienne.

"Don't whine your coming with me." Thea stated.

"Eh, that's so cool...Sasuke..." Ritienne said daydreaming.

"Eww, Sasgay." Thea stated shivering.

"He is not gay Maria Theresa!" Ritienne yelled spilling milk on the floor.

"Whatever you say..." Thea said cleaning up the mess, "So you coming or not?" she added.

"I'm going don't you worry." Ritienne stated walking into the washroom to change.

Thea laughed and waited for her friend.


End file.
